


One Present, Two Presents. Red Present, Blue Present.

by claireandelide



Category: Naruto
Genre: "Jealous!Naruto but unsure why" is my favorite trope, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, C'mon Hinata literally everyone is rooting for you, F/M, Oblivious Naruto, set in The Last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Hinata's caught between a rock and hard place. She wants a final answer even if all signs point to no. She thinks she can handle this. She's been bracing herself for years ever since she confessed during the Battle against Pein. It's just a scarf, even if it feels like her fragile heart.





	

Hinata clutched the package closer to her chest.

Shino once noted how her mindset mattered more than the circumstance she faced. He pointed out a poster exclaiming: _Mind over Matte_ r. “That poster speaks about you Hinata because you can do amazing things once you decide in your mind it must be done.”

His observation seemed silly in light of her inability to give Naruto his gift. Maybe she should think of this package as a bomb. _That_ would get her to give up the present rather than focusing on the mental image of her running headlong into the rejection Naruto seemed to be prolonging.

Hinata couldn’t stop thinking of how vulnerable she would be when she’d hand over this present to Naruto. It felt like giving up her coat in the dead of winter rather than just a scarf.

She practiced what she wanted to say one more time.

“Hinata?”

Hinata felt part of her soul leak out of her body. She turned around to face Naruto.

“Funny seeing you here,” he laughed.

 _Funny or creepy_ , she wilted a little at the thought.

“Is everything okay?”

She hesistated. _No. I still need to give you this gift._

“Hinata?”

Hinata looked up and gasped when she saw how close Naruto had come. He took her elbow gently as he bent close to examine her face.

“Sakura said I need to start paying attention to what’s in front of my face. You look kind of confused. Do you wanna come up for some ramen and talk about it? You didn’t stay for dinner tonight.”

Hinata’s eyes widen. She opened her mouth to refuse and began to shake her head. But, her stomach protested and Naruto grinned.

“No way: you’re not gonna giving up two free meals. Let go of your Hyūga pride for a change. My treat.” He took her arm and lead her into the apartment complex.

When they stopped in front of his apartment, Naruto turned to her, “Just give me a minute to make sure it’s clean.” He scratched behind his head and smiled sheepishly. “Don’t leave!”

Hinata wondered how hard it would be to plead for forgiveness if she did. She could hear Hanabi chastising her for waffling.

_Just do it Hinata._

_“_ Alright! It’s Hinata-ready now.” Naruto laughed at his own joke and ushered Hinata in. He bustled past her. “I have water boiling. It’s not Ichiraku but I’ve gotten how to make instant ramen taste almost-as-good down to a science.”

Hinata looked around for a place to sit and noticed the closet door wasn’t quite closed, a box wedged between the door and the wall.

_That must be a present._

Horror struck her. _Is the closet full of presents_? _Is that what he had to do: hide them?_

She glanced at her present. _What makes mine any different? He hasn’t even opened those yet._

“The ramen is ready!”

Hinata gave a weak smile. “Thank you Naruto-kun.”

“Of course,” he smiled back. Naruto started to chatter about something the Academy genin did when he visited the other day.

Hinata’s smile grew more genuine infected by his joy. She put the gift in the seat next to her.

Naruto’s eyes trailed the package. He waited for Hinata to say her thanks over the food before asking, “Is that the same package from earlier at Ichiraku?”

She eeped, “Yes.”

He dug around in his cup, trying to process his lost of appetite. “Is it a gift?”

Hinata flushed. “Yes. It’s for someone I like.”

Naruto caught himself before he snapped his chopsticks. Neither looked up from their dinner. He croaked, “Why don’t you give it to him?”

She laughed darkly. “He might not appreciate it as much as I’d like him to.” She found freedom unearthing some of her doubts.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Naruto tried not to growl as he asked her.

Hinata peeked at him. “He’ll take it; but, he has so many other suitors. He might not understand how serious I am.” _Or he may never open it._

Naruto wouldn’t believe it. _Hinata was amazing anyone who ended up with her would be lucky._ He shook his head, “You should try anyway.”

Hinata sighed letting her shoulders sag. “I think the biggest thing keeping me from doing it is the fact that I’ve already confessed and he hasn’t responded. I mean I don’t hold it against him the village has gone through a lot. Sometimes I think he’s just trying to avoid rejecting me.”

Naruto gently laid his chopsticks down. His appetite was completely gone. He could feel Kurama chuckling at his unease. _How could Hinata be so kind? How could anyone not see how perfect she was?_

Hinata sensed the change in the mood. “Um, I was wondering about your scarf.”

Naruto lifted his head. “Yea?”

“Was it a gift?”

“The green one?”

Hinata nodded.

“No, it was my mom’s.“ Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Hinata relax.

"That’s so nice to have something of her. I know how much my mother’s garden means to me.”

“I feel connected to her through it. I know it sounds silly.” Naruto reached to scratch behind his head.

Hinata shook her head. “No it doesn’t. I understand.”

He smiled at her and Hinata held his gaze smiling back ignoring her stomach flipping.

“I should get going. Father hadn’t come home yet when I left and I don’t want him to worry.”

“Yea,” Naruto reluctantly got up. He followed her to the door and opened it. “Hinata, one last question.”

She turned to face him and the sight of the gift taunted him.

“Who is your present for?” He quickly added, “Maybe I could talk to him and help you out.”

Hinata blushed. She felt the air around her face warm as she tried to find any answer that would save her from combusting. “Th-that won’t be necessary.”

Naruto considered her for a second. He hadn’t seen Hinata this flustered since they were genin or maybe when he came back from training with Ero-Sanin. “Are you sure?” She furiously nodded her head in assent. “Will you at least tell me who it is?”

He could hear Sakura berating him for prying especially when he could see Hinata’s distress. But, he had to know. _Who was his competition?_

Hinata took a step back  and squared her shoulders. She took a deep breath and Naruto wouldn’t be surprised if he had finally pushed Hinata over the edge.

“The gift is for you, Naruto-kun.” She lifted the package. “Please accept this gift and my love.” She extended it towards Naruto like she had practiced.

“Hinata.”

She looked up bracing for the rejection, the polite but sad smile and pity-filled eyes.

Hinata didn’t expect for Naruto to be reaching for her and not with a desire in his eyes she could never have imagined.

“Hinata, I–”

A Branch member turned sharply around the hallway corner. “Hinata-sama, come quickly! It’s Hanabi!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pissed at Kishi for not addressing the Pein confession until "The Last". It boggles my mind that Naruto would never approach her about it let alone apologize.


End file.
